


The Plains to the Soul Sand Valley

by TheHarbingers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarbingers/pseuds/TheHarbingers
Summary: George has just made his way into the Nether, despite the rocky start to another Manhunt game.--very short
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Plains to the Soul Sand Valley

There are many things a person could love about Minecraft.

Whether it be the soft purrs of a cat, to lava bubbling and spitting into the air. 

Whether it be the Overworld's mooing cows as they graze, or the Nether's Ghasts crying overhead.

So many things to love about Minecraft, yet George hated them all at the moment.

George went through the howling portal, but only after looking around anxiously for any sign of a certain green man.  
Deeming it safe, he stepped into the other dimension.

Shaking off the nausea that usually came with going through a portal, George set off to find a Nether fortress.

It was only just his luck that as he hopped down, he realized he was in a soul sand valley. 

Groaning in annoyance, George started bridging across to see if there was any sign of a normal nether biome; One that wouldn't slow him down in his quest to beat the game or die.

When he managed to cross the treacherous valley, George's heart stopped as he heard a "Oh George~" come from the portal.

His feet adapted to their new job of literally running for his life quite easily, but George wouldn't praise them. After all, he's running for his life, and feet are feet. Why would he praise his feet?

George's breath became ragged as he pushed his body to its limits; Trying to outrun Dream wasn't an easy task.

"Come here, George!" The man in question laughed maniacally, "You know you can't run forever!"

George's heartbeat thumped widely in his ears. "Leave me alone!" He shouted over his shoulder.

The netherrack under his feet moved all of the sudden, making his foot catch and George fall onto the ground. He quickly tried getting to his feet, but Dream quickly pointed his sword at his neck.

"Don't move." He warned the man on the ground.

George frowned, "You have diamond already? No fair."

Dream shrugged, "Villages aren't meant to be passed by." He jabbed, and George felt stupid for skipping that one single village which had determined his fate right now.

"See you at spawn, George!" The man raised his sword, ready to attack, and George screwed his eyes shut.

Then, time went slow as he realized his sword was in his inventory. Quickly, George dodged the sword which stuck into the netherrack beside his head.

Getting to his feet, George opened his inventory and got out his sword before Deem could even react.

Dream, now annoyed, charged him with his weapon, leaving George's poor iron sword to suffer as it struggled against letting George be stabbed.

George pushed back against Dream, trying to disarm him. When he had to step backwards, he felt boiling heat near his shoe. 

"Come on, George! Just die already!" The happiness in Dream's voice was crazed, and if George didn't know better, he would assume the man insane.

George didn't give a response, brow crinkling in concentration as he focused on not dying.

The heat behind him got closer and closer though, and the lava desperately tried nipping at his pant leg.

With a sudden strength and a whole lot of self preservation instinct, George flung Dream's sword to the side.

George cornered Dream to the place he himself had been a moment before, and now George was smirking. "Bye-Bye, Dream!"

And with a single push, Dream fell into the lava.

Now came Dream's rage, "What?! How?! I had you cornered!"

It was George's turn to laugh like a madman, "Have fun getting all your stuff again, Dream!"

“You’re so annoying.” George could practically hear Dream’s eyeroll. He snickered a bit, but continued on to find the Nether fortress.  
Soon enough, though, he found dark maroon pillars coming out of the great lava sea.

Grinning slightly, he began to make his way towards the gateway into the endgame.


End file.
